


Talk Flirty to Me

by Trin303



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303
Summary: Kinktober 2020Prompt: Dirty Talk
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962415
Kudos: 12





	Talk Flirty to Me

“Two weeks.” He slams her into the door, wincing more than she does at the impact. “Two-fucking-weeks, Hel.”

Helen moans, her head falling to the side as John nips at her throat. “I know.”

“I’ve gone years without sex. Decades.” He tells her, “But two weeks without your cunt and I thought I was going to die.”

“Never go away that long again.” She gasps.

“Never.” He vows, unceremoniously ripping his shirt over his head. She reaches for his belt and undoes the latch, yanking it from its loops and tossing it to the side. She unsnaps the button to his pants as he reaches around to the zipper keeping her confined in the little grey number she wore to work that should have been classified as illegal.

She slips it free of her arms, letting it fall to the ground before pushing his pants to the same place. He kicks them off, along with his underwear before grabbing her by the hips.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you more.”

“Prove it.” He taunts.

She grabs his hand from her hips and moves it, slipping it into her underwear, letting his fingers wrap around to her wet core. Oh, she is soaked.

He coats his fingers in her wetness before slipping one inside her. She inhales sharply and kisses his neck. He slips in a second and she bites.

John groans, tangling his hand in her hair and ripping her mouth from him, pulling her head backward so he could look at her.

"That wasn't very nice.”

She smirks, “You’ve been gone two weeks, I’m not feeling very nice.”

“Naughty girl.” He brings her head closer to his, bringing her lips just a breath away from his own. “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

“Fuck me.” And it's a challenge.

Not a request. Not an idea.

She has the glint in her eye that makes John remember her namesake. This was a woman who men would go to war for. A face to launch a thousand ships. A queen, in her own right.

She raises an eyebrow. So you think you can handle me?

“Turn around.” He orders. She holds his gaze as he releases her head from his grip before finally turning to face the wall. He brushes her hair over her shoulder and kisses the bare skin. His hands undo her bra, stripping her of the scrap of lace. “You want me to fuck you, baby?” his hands drift around to wrap around her breasts. "Hmmm?"

She leans into him. "Figure it's about time since I've had to take care of myself the last two weeks."

Minx.

He squeezes at the flesh. "Did you touch yourself every day I was gone?

"Yes."

“Tell me.” he nips at her ear.

“I couldn’t sleep without you.” She admitted. “The bed was so empty.”

“That wasn’t the only thing that was empty.” A hand trails down as he kisses her neck.

“I was so empty.” She rests her head back on his chest and looks up at him. “So empty without you, John.”

“What did you do?”

“I tried to use my fingers. I closed my eyes and pretended it was your cock. I just wanted you here. Inside me.”

“So needy for my cock.” He teases, pushing down the waistband of her underwear. “So desperate for me.”

“It wasn’t the same. I had half my hand inside me but it wasn’t the same. I couldn’t go as deep as you. Didn’t feel as good, as full as you.” Her breath hitches as he separates her folds and runs a finger through her wet core. “So I went out and bought a toy.”

He is stunned for a moment than squeezes at her core, grasping her back against him. Helen whimpers and he tightens his hand on her breast, tweaking her nipple.

“That desperate for cock? What a hungry little slut you are.” He rubs at her clit, teasing her as he dragged his tongue up her neck. “How many times did you use it?”

She is shaking in his arms, “Every day.”

“Every day?” He repeats, taunting. “Such a dirty, dirty girl. Every day? Fourteen days?”

“Twelve.”

“Twelve days? Couldn’t even last two days without my cock inside you?”

“No.”

He chuckles softly, “Twelve days. And how did it feel? Did you close your eyes and pretend it was me fucking you? Did you cum all over it like the dirty girl you are?”

“Yes.” Helen moans and he rewards her with a light slap at her core. She cries out and he rubs her clit harshly.

“Did you clean it the way I would make you? Did you lick it clean and pretend that tangy cum was mine?”

“Yes.” And this time, it’s a whine. She opens her legs, grinding down against his hand.

“Hmm.” He hums, whispering in her ear. “And tell me, baby. How many times did you cum on that fake cock and pretend it was mine? Hmm?”

She swallows. She has played this game enough to know exactly how it ends.

“Seventeen.”

“Seventeen.” He nips at her neck. “What a little slut. Are you a little slut?”

“Only for you.”

“Damn right.” He releases her and steps back. “Hands and knees, on the bed.”

She nods and complies and John watches her as she gets into the position. He really should make her stay that way all the time. Hands and knees, ass in the air. There was so much he could do to her.

He walks over to the bed and pulls her back slightly so that she is closer to him.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you, baby?”

He sees her nod. “Punish me.”

“And why am I going to punish you?” He rubs her ass gently before leaning down and biting the flesh lightly. She jumps and shudders at the touch.

“Because I was naughty.”

“Because you were a naughty slut. Without me. But you know what I think?” He grabs her ass, digging his fingers in. “I think you were a naughty slut because you wanted to get punished. Am I right? Because you knew as soon as you told me what I was going to do to you.”

“I missed your hands.”

“You won’t again. Not after this. Seventeen times you came on a cock that wasn’t mind. Seventeen is what you get. Maybe then I’ll let you cum on a real cock.”

“Please, John.”

His hand flies and he delights in the way she jumps. Again, a smack fills the air only this time Helen moans.

“Dirty little slut.” He says with a shake of his head. His hand crashes down again, “So fucking greedy for my cock. You think I didn’t miss your cunt?” Another smack. “Think I didn’t miss your tits? Didn’t miss you on your knees, sucking me down like your last meal?” He alternates between cheeks, making them both flame up. “Think I didn’t miss your taste? Didn’t miss you trying to choke me with your thighs when you start to cum?”

He takes his non-dominant hand and slips it into her folds. Two fingers press inside her as he continues to punish her.

“Thought you were soaked before.” He taunts, “Just a couple hits and you’re flooded.” He slaps her ass again and she jolts, his fingers slipping deeper inside her.

“Fuck me, John.”

He wastes no time, climbing on top of her and slipping his cock inside her. John’s eyes flutter shut. Two damn weeks.

“Fuck, you feel so damn good.” He tells her, slipping out and slamming back in.

Helen cries out.

“How does it feel?”

“Good.” She whines, “Your cock feels so good. Missed your cock.”

“I bet you did.” He grasps her hips, fucking her hard. “Gonna fuck you so good, Helen. Gonna make sure you never forget the feeling of me inside of you.”

“Please…”

“Do you want to come, baby?”

She nods frantically and he slows his ministrations.

“Beg.”

She moans again, “Please, John. Please, fuck me.”

“I am fucking you.” He lazily rotates his hips.

“Hard. Fuck me hard, John. Make me cum. Please make me cum. I need you. So bad. Please, John.”

He slams back into her, hard. This time, he does not slow.

“Uh! Yes, John! Fuck me just like that! Harder! Need you so bad. Need your cum. Need you to keep-- ah! Keep fucking me. Please. Please.”

And he does, hands grasping at her flesh as he plows into her. He can feel her, already, clenching hard around him.

“Come for me, baby.”

And that’s all it takes.


End file.
